


On The Quidditch Pitch

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck go for a "walk".Aka they fuck on the quidditch pitch.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	On The Quidditch Pitch

“You’re staring at Mark again.” Renjun said casually, making Donghyuck turn away from the Gryffindor table to look down at his breakfast.

“It’s such a cliche,” Jaemin teased, “Dating the rival house’s quidditch captain.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck grumbled, poking his eggs with his fork and trying not to think about how flushed he was.

“Well your boyfriend is on his way over so try not to blush too hard.” Renjun warned, and a moment later Mark sat down.

“Hey Donghyuck.” Mark said brightly.

“Hi.” Donghyuck replied, smiling at Mark.

“Professor Kim is sick so we have a free period right now, you feel like going for a walk?” Mark asked. 

“Sure, I’m not hungry anyway.” Donghyuck answered, still smiling at the older boy.

“Great.” Mark exclaimed, turning towards Renjun and Jaemin. “Do you guys wanna come wi-”

“They’re busy.” Donghyuck interrupted, grabbing Mark’s hand and leading him away from the table before Renjun or Jaemin could say anything.

Once they were outside Mark led Donghyuck off towards the quidditch pitch, saying something about showing Donghyuck his new broom. However Donghyuck knew the real reason Mark wanted to go to the pitch is because it would be empty, and they used the abandoned stands as a fun place to hook up from time to time.

Sure enough as they walked into the pitch it was empty, although Donghyuck hadn’t expected anything less on a cold January morning. Mark smiled as he pushed Donghyuck onto a seat, quickly sitting down next to the boy and kissing him passionately. Donghyuck’s bag hit the ground with a thud but the younger didn’t care, he was too focused on sliding his hands under Mark’s shirt to feel his boyfriend’s toned stomach.

The pair made out for a few minutes before Donghyuck moved his lips to Mark’s neck, the older boy letting out a moan as he felt Donghyuck bite down on the skin. Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s shoulder, curling his hands in the fabric of the younger’s robes as Donghyuck left a trail of hickeys down his neck.

“Wa-Want you to fuck me.” Mark groaned, Donghyuck pulling back to look at the older boy in surprise. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d be on top, but it wasn’t a common occurrence by any means. Mark wasn’t sure what inspired him to say it, but now that the words were out there he knew Donghyuck’s dick inside of him was exactly what he needed. Staring straight into Donghyuck’s eyes, Mark repeated himself. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Take your clothes off.” Donghyuck ordered and Mark eagerly complied, leaping to his feet and throwing his clothes off. Once he was naked Mark stood proudly in front of Donghyuck, his hard cock twitching in excitement. 

Donghyuck raked his eyes over Mark’s body, no matter how many times he saw the older boy naked Donghyuck still couldn’t get over the sight. Years of playing quidditch had given Mark, in Donghyuck’s opinion, the perfect amount of muscle, not so much that he looked massive but enough to still have tight abs and a firm chest. Mark’s dick wasn’t huge but at seven inches it was more than enough to make Donghyuck scream in pleasure when it was pounding into him.

Brought back to reality by a cough from Mark, Donghyuck smirked and turned the older boy around. Donghyuck bent Mark over the edge of the stands and dropped to his knees, giving Mark’s firm ass a slap before spreading the round cheeks and exposing the boy’s twitching hole.

Mark hissed as the cold air hit his hole, however the noise quickly became a loud moan as Donghyuck started licking his quivering entrance. Donghyuck hungrily ate Mark out, drool pouring down his chin as he wormed his tongue into the older boy. 

Pulling back after a moment, Donghyuck slowly sank a finger into Mark’s twitching hole, the older boy letting out a long moan at the stretch. Donghyuck smirked at the reaction, pressing his finger deep into Mark before beginning to finger the older boy open.

Mark dug his nails into the wood of the stands to ground himself, pleasure clouding his mind to the point all Mark could focus on was Donghyuck’s finger fucking into him. Donghyuck shoved his pants down, stroking his aching cock slowly as he stretched Mark.

Donghyuck didn’t wait long to add a second finger, scissoring Mark open with practiced ease. Mark started thrusting back onto Donghyuck’s fingers, his loud moans filling the empty pitch. Donghyuck gripped Mark’s hips firmly, a silent order to keep still that Mark didn’t dare break.

Confident Mark would behave, Donghyuck slid a third finger into the boy, curling them slightly and pressing hard into Mark’s prostate. Mark screamed as mind numbing pleasure shot through him, grabbing the stands so tightly Mark was almost worried it would break.

“What if someone walked in right now?” Donghyuck whispered to Mark as he slowly fucked his fingers into the older boy, Mark letting out a moan and clenching around Donghyuck’s fingers at the thought. 

“Shit.” Mark breathed, resting his head on his arm as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“What if it was the rest of your team?” Donghyuck continued, lazily stroking Mark’s walls as he spoke. “Imagine how they’d react to seeing their big, strong captain falling apart on his Slytherin boyfriend's fingers, practically begging to be fucked.”

Mark couldn’t take it anymore and turned back to look at Donghyuck, eyes desperately pleading with the younger. Deciding he’d tortured Mark enough, Donghyuck carefully pulled his fingers out of the clenching hole and got to his feet.

Donghyuck took his time taking off his robes, Mark still bent over the edge of the stands as he waited for Donghyuck to finish. Donghyuck cast a lubrication spell once he was naked, Mark letting out a low groan as he felt the cold fluid appear around his twitching hole.

Placing his wand on the bench next to his clothes, Donghyuck walked towards Mark and lined himself up, the older boy letting out a small moan as he felt Donghyuck’s leaking tip pressing against his entrance. 

Mark let out a long moan as Donghyuck pushed into him, the younger watching as Mark’s hole greedily sucked his dick inside. Donghyuck slowly sank deeper into Mark, letting out a shaky breath once he was fully buried inside the older boy. 

Donghyuck waited for Mark to signal it was okay to move, setting a slow but deep pace as he plunged his cock into Mark. Donghyuck already knew he wouldn’t last long, Mark’s hole felt so good wrapped around him Donghyuck was impressed he hadn’t cum already.

“FUCK!” Mark cried as Donghyuck’s blunt cock head stabbed into his prostate, turning to stare at Donghyuck with a gaze of pure lust. “Harder.”

Donghyuck happily complied, gripping Mark’s hips tightly and thrusting faster into the boy. Moans spilled from Mark’s lips as Donghyuck fucked into him, the older boy’s cock leaking precum like a faucet onto the floor below him. 

Mark’s moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed loudly across the empty pitch, Donghyuck loving the way Mark’s moans seemed to go on forever. Wrapping his arms around Mark’s chest, Donghyuck pulled the older boy back and started kissing him passionately, although Mark was barely capable of moaning against Donghyuck’s lips he was so fucked out.

Already feeling himself getting close, Donghyuck wrapped his hand around Mark’s leaking cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Mark moaned into Donghyuck’s mouth, hips involuntarily bucking desperately into Donghyuck’s fist.

Mark practically screamed into Donghyuck’s mouth as he came, rope after rope of cum flying out of the tip of his cock, covering the wood in front of him and flying onto the pitch to land on the grass. Donghyuck groaned as he felt Mark’s hole spasm around him, fucking the older boy through his orgasm until Mark was shaking.

Once Mark had finished cumming Donghyuck carefully pulled out, legs wobbling as he collapsed onto the bench behind him. Mark, breathing heavily, sank to his knees between Donghyuck’s legs, taking the younger’s cock into his mouth.

Donghyuck moaned loudly at the feeling of Mark’s hot mouth surrounding his aching shaft, curling his fingers in the older boy’s hair and pushing him even further onto his dick. Mark expertly worked his tongue along Donghyuck’s cock, quickly pushing the boy over the edge.

Donghyuck barely lasted a moment before he came, letting out a long moan before emptying his balls into Mark’s mouth, the older hungrily gulping down down the delicious load. 

Mark pulled off Donghyuck’s softening dick with a pop once the younger had finished cumming, sitting down next to the panting boy and kissing him tenderly. Donghyuck happily kissed Mark back, letting out a small hum as he tasted his own cum on Mark’s lips.

Mark and Donghyuck spent another minute kissing before breaking apart, realizing they’d be late for their next class. The pair dressed quickly and made their way back up towards the castle, chatting as they walked .

“What class do you have next?” Donghyuck asked as they walked back through the doors.

“Potions.” Mark answered.

“Good, I’ll walk you.” Donghyuck replied happily, “I need to go back to my common room anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg ok so as a die hard Harry Potter fan I loved writing this so maybe get ready for a bunch of hogwarts aus.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
